Absorption-type chemical agent vaporization apparatuses that absorb chemical solutions such as aromatic substances, deodorants, insect repellents, and pesticides by means of liquid-absorbing cores, members for absorption, and diffuse them in the environment have conventionally been provided. The liquid-absorbing cores are synthetic fibers such as polyester, polypropylene and acetate blended with heat-fusible fibers and formed into pillars, that lead chemical solutions contained in the containers to the mouths of the containers through capillary action. The chemical solutions lead to the mouths of containers develop into fumes that diffuse to provide the environment with the effects of chemical agents.
In order to meet the increasing economic mind of consumers, the volume tends to increase recently and absorption-type chemical agent vaporization apparatuses with containers that are larger and taller than before are under development. When a conventional liquid-absorbing core is used for this tall container, the chemical solution can be absorbed up and diffused to the environment without trouble during initial stage of use when the container is filled with the chemical solution up to the top (high position). When the chemical solution is reduced after being used for a while and left only at the bottom of the container, however, the force of absorption is not enough to lead the chemical solution up to the mouth of the container. Therefore, diffusion stops although the chemical solution is left, resulting in a problem that performance of a large chemical solution diffusion apparatus cannot be fully exerted.
The present invention has been done in view of such a problem, and aims at providing a liquid-absorbing core that leads the chemical solution to the last drop up to the mouth of the container to diffuse it even when a tall large container is used.